


Love Hurts

by SupernaturalLover18



Category: Gotham (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, People's Choice Awards, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover18/pseuds/SupernaturalLover18
Summary: The Reader had fallen in love with her costar Dylan Obrien. But he dating Britt and you get over the silly crush by trying out for Gotham . You and the actor of the riddler get strong feelings for each other





	1. Leaving

**__** __

Hey Y/N you coming to set Tyler asked? Yeah, I'm coming You said as you get up from the make up chair.

 

Y/n, you can tell me anything I'm your best friend and Ik that there is something on your mind Tyler said.

 

Tyler I’m fine and there is nothing on my mind you said.

 

Okay let's get scene over with and I will leave you alone y/n ’ Tyler said.

 

Thank you, you said.

 

(On Set )

 

You watch your crush Dylan play his role as the nogitsune. But someone caught your eye. His girlfriend Britt looking pretty as always and looking loved as she watches her boyfriend.

 

Yeah, You're forgetting that the guy you like has a girlfriend and would just want you as a friend.

 

You just put a big fake smile on your face and think you're fooling everyone that your happy but your best friend Tyler.

 

Tyler watches his best friend walk back her traitor and maybe to get her stuff before she leaves.

 

Tyler knows all about you leaving the show to try out for Gotham.

 

The cast stops what they are doing. Tyler H, Y/n why are you leaving He asked sad ?

 

I got a part in the tv show Gotham and I'm going to try out You said .

 

So you just going to say goodbye to everyone but me a voice said.

 

Nah I'm good Dylan You said .

 

Did I do something to you to make you hate me Dylan asked?

 

No Dylan, I don't hate you and I just can't be here anymore you said.

 

Bye Guys, I will miss you you said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. New Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets the part of Skarlett Nygma, Edward Nygma secret wife that nobody knows about. The reader's character is also pregnant.

_You had got a called from the director from Gotham Ben McKenzie who plays Jim Gordon._

 

_Ben told you that you got the part of Skarlett Nygma the wife of Edward Nygma_

_._

 

_Ben had told you on the phone about your character, You will be pregnant, So you will be wearing a fake baby bump during the season 6 of Gotham, Each Epsoide your fake baby bump will get bigger like a real baby bump._

 

_The whole cast is excited to meet you, also welcome to the Gotham Cast Family Y/n Ben said._

 

There is a comic con today at 3, I will see you there y/n, ben said.

 

( Comic-Con )

 

You were wearing a black bodysuit that shows off your breast a little with a short black leather jacket with a buckle, you had on black heels. 

 

you had your long h/c in a ponytail.

 

Hello, I´m Ben Mckenzie, You must be Y/n L/n, He said.

Yeah, I´m am, You said.

We are about to start in five minutes, You ready to meet the cast, Ben asked? 

Yeah, I´m really excited to meet them, you said. 

 

We are about to start, when I called your name, walk out, okay, ben said before he leaves.

Please give a warm welcome to the cast of Gotham, Ben yelled.

The crowd clapped as The cast of Gotham walkout.

I want to welcome Y/N L/N to The Gotham Family, Ben said.

You walk out with a smile on your face as you fave your hand to the crowd.

I just to say We are excited to work with you, Ben said.

Aw Thank you, I´m so excited to work with you too, you said.

 

Now Let´s start with the questions for the cast, Ben said.

 

Yes, I have a question for Y/n, a fan said.

what is your question sweetheart, You asked?  

Who will you be playing as in Gotham, the fan said.

 

I will be playing Skarlett Nygma, You said.

 

The whole crowd cheer.

will you be playing his daughter, another fan asked?

No, I will be playing his wife in the new season, you said.

 

So We finally learn that Edward Nygma is married, He has a wife, Robin said with a shocked look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Breaking News

So How are you doing since y/n left the show, Tyler asked? 

 

I´m not doing great, I should be happy for y/n but I´m little sad that she is gone, It´s weird bc I´m dating Britt, Dylan said.

 

Why are you sad that y/n is gone, Tyler asked?

 

Maybe because she was my best friend and I could tell her anything, why did she leave the show, Dylan asked? 

 

I know the real reason why y/n did leave the show, Tyler said.

 

why Dylan said.

 

because of you, Tyler said.

why did she leave because of me, Dylan asked?

Y/n had like you Dylan, but when she had found out that you were dating britt again, she told me that her heart broke when she had seen you and britt kiss on set, She told me that she was done after that, I saw the most hurtful look in her eyes, It was hurt and anger, That why she left for Gotham, Tyler said. 

Omg,  I feel bad for making y/n leave, I wish that Ik about her feelings for me, Dylan said.

Guys turn on the tv now, Holland said.

 

TEEN WOLF ACTRESS Y/N L/N WAS JUST SEEN HOLDING HER CASTMATE CORY MICHAEL SMITH WHO PLAYS THE RIDDLER IN THE TV SHOW GOTHAM HAND THIS MORNING, IT SEEMS LIKE Y/N AND CORY WAS HAVING LUNCH TOGETHER, SOON LATER WE SEE THE TWO KISS FOR THE FIRST TIME, THE ACTRESS Y/N LOOK LIKE SHE ENJOY THE KISS FROM HER CASTMATE CORY MICHAEL SMITH.

IS Y/N L/N DATING HER CASTMATE CORY MICHAEL SMITH???

It seems like now y/n is over you, Tyler said.

Yeah, but why her castmate, Dylan said.

Well, She told me that her role was skarlett nygma, Edward Nygma Wife, Tyler said.

That Just Fucking Great, Dylan said.

Why are you so pissed, You are dating Britt Dylan, Tyler said.

I´m not pissed, yes I´m dating britt, Dylan said.

Dylan you need to grow the fuck up, you have a girlfriend, let y/n be happy, maybe cory is the one for her, Tyler said.

 

( Couple Days later )

IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FROM GOTHAM ACTRESS Y/N L/N AND ACTOR CORY MICHAEL SMITH ARE FINALLY TOGETHER, Y/N TOLD US THAT SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH CORY ON SET, WHO COULD NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM, HIS SMILE AND HIS PERSONALITY, CORY IS A SWEETHEART AND I NEVER MET SOMEONE LIKE CORY, HE IS THE ONE FOR ME, SHE WROTE, CORY AND Y/N ARE NOW BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND, WE ARE SO HAPPY FOR THEM.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
